Otou-san Tidak Keren Lagi
by Nohara Rin
Summary: Seorang kepala keluarga yang bijaksana dan sangat berwibawa serta dihormati anak-anaknya. For WinterBlossom Headcanon Challenge. Theme #5 OC.


_**Naruto milik Mashashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warnings: Headcanon, future fict, garing crispy! OC (anak2 sasuke) setengah lusin lebih wakaka.**_

_****__** for Winter Blossom Challenge : HEADCANON. **__**Theme #5.**_

.

.

.

"Habiskan susumu, Niji-_chan_. Eh, Tsuyu-_chan_ ini bonekamu, lekas ambil dan jangan taruh sembarangan. Tsubasa-_chan_, Hoshi-_chan_, bereskan mainanmu kalau sudah tidak dipakai."

"Shima-_neesan,_ berhenti memanggil semua anak laki-laki di rumah ini dengan _suffix_ chan!"

"_Kaa-chan!_ Yolu-_niichan_ mengambil cemilanku!"

"Yoru…" suara Sakura terdengar dari dapur.

"Buahaha, lihat Sora-_chan_ jelek kalau mewek!"

"_Tou-chan!_ Yolu-_niichan_ nakaaaal!"

"Yoru, berhenti menganggu adikmu." suara berat Sasuke berhasil membuat cengiran Yoru lenyap. Remaja delapan belas tahun yang merupakan putera sulung Uchiha itu memang imitasi sang ayah, tapi sayang dia lebih jahil dan menyebalkan seperti Sakura.

"Wah, keluarga bahagia…" senyum Shimura Sai menatap tujuh orang anak yang sedang memenuhi ruang keluarga itu, di sebelahnya Ino memeluk papan cacatatan dan pena. Sasuke yang baru saja datang bersama kedua tamunya itu langsung mempersilakan duduk.

Sakura datang dari dapur dengan nampan yang berisisi kudapan-kudapan dan _ocha_ hangat, mengingat ini sudah memasuki akhir musim gugur. "Shima, tolong bantu _Kaa-san_, sayang."

"_Hai'._" Anak perempuan itu langsung pergi ke dapur dan membawa beberapa kudapan dan minuman lainnya menuju ruang tengah.

Hari ini diadakan pendataan keluarga Uchiha. Terkait misi pengembalian klan Uchiha yang dimulai dua puluh tahun lalu oleh Uchiha Sasuke dan Haru—maksudnya Uchiha Sakura.

Seorang balita laki-laki berumur dua tahun yang masih mengenakan popok langsung merangkak ke atas pangkuan Sasuke dan menodongkan botol susunya ke sang ayah, Sasuke.

"Habiskan, Niji." titah Sasuke datar menatap replika dirinya sendiri yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama datarnya. Sakura mendengus menatap suaminya sedang beradu tatap dengan anak bungsu mereka.

"Niji berani sekali menatap _Tou-san_ seperti itu."

"Dia masih dua tahun, Yoru-_kun_. Kau dulu lebih nakal bahkan mengacak-acak wajah _Tou-san-_mu dan menangis keras bila _Kaa-san_ hentikan." sambung Sakura seraya menyodorkan kudapan yang dikeluarkannya kepada Ino dan Sai selaku tamu sekaligus utusan Hokage untuk mendata generasi baru Uchiha.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu kalau waktu kecil aku lebih _rock and roll_ seperti itu."

Setelah sedikit berbasa-basi dan bergurau sebentar dengan anak-anak Sasuke, Ino dan Sai pun mulai mendata dengan Ino sebagai pencatat, Sai sebagai pengukur tinggi dan berat badan.

"Yo! Yoru, biarkan paman mengukur tinggi badanmu."

Ino pun memperhatikan dengan seksama dan mencatat ulang apa yang Sai dikte.

**Uchiha Yoru**, anak laki-laki sekaligus anak sulung Uchiha. Tingginya hampir mengalahi sang ayah di saat umurnya delapan belas tahun seperti saat ini. Tapi tubuhnya tidak terlalu berisi bahkan cenderung kurus, _sharingan_-nya aktif ketika berumur delapan tahun. Secara fisik, Yoru adalah tiruan dari Sasuke mulai dari garis wajah, rambut dan mata. Perangai dan sifatnya cenderung ke Sakura bahkan lebih jahil dan menyebalkan. Konon, Sakura sedang sebal-sebalnya dengan Konohamaru dan Naruto ketika sedang hamil Yoru. Oh ya, sebentar lagi Yoru dikabarkan akan menggantikan sang ayah sebagai ketua ANBU. Karena sifat cerianya yang cenderung _play boy,_ Yoru memiliki banyak _fans_ jauh lebih banyak dari ayahnya dulu.

**Uchiha Shima**, anak kedua dengan jenis kelamin perempuan. Sifat dan rambutnya sangat Sakura sekali, tapi secara garis wajah dan mata sangat Sasuke. Perangainya pun campuran antara Sakura dan Sasuke. Shima punya pola pikir cukup dewasa—ketimbang kakaknya, Yoru—di usia yang baru menginjak enam belas tahun. _Sharingan_-nya aktif saat berumur dua belas tahun dan tak pernah disangka karena waktu itu Shima merupakan calon ninja medis. Jadilah ia seorang _medic-nin_ sekaligus anggota _kekkai_-_genkai_ klan Uchiha. Pembawaannya yang jenaka namun berwibawa membawa nilai _plus_ sendiri untuk Uchiha Shima, tak heran Sakura sering mendapati teman laki-laki Shima di akademi mengunjungi rumah mereka dengan alasan 'ingin latihan bersama'.

**Uchiha Tsubasa**, bocah laki-laki empat belas tahun. Anak yang cukup memiliki tempramen tinggi melebihi Sakura apalagi jika seseorang mengatai jidatnya yang meniru sang ibu. Garis wajahnya mirip Sakura. Sifatnya sangat arogan dan akan sangat-sangat mudah terbakar jika ada yang mengusik keluarga atau nama klannya. _Sharingan_-nya aktif saat berusia enam tahun dan akan normal menjadi hijau seperti Sakura. Rambutnya hitam seperti Sasuke tapi lebih rapih dan pendek. Statusnya kini sebagai _chuunin_ nomor satu di angkatannya. _Fans_-nya memang tak sebanyak Yoru karena Tsubasa lebih dingin dan sedikit tak bersahabat.

**Uchiha Hoshi**, laki-laki berumur dua belas tahun. Replika dari Uchiha Tsubasa, hanya saja Hoshi anak yang cenderung kalem dan penurut. _Sharingan_nya aktif saat berumur delapan tahun, tubuhnya sangat kuat dan jarang sekali menangis jika mendapat cidera atau tubuhnya terhantam kuat. Hoshi sangat mengagumi ayahnya dan mengidolakan Tsubasa. Tapi sifat dingin Tsubasa membuat Hoshi lebih dekat dengan Yoru.

**Uchiha Tsuyu**, gadis sembilan tahun dengan rambut hitam panjang dan mata kelam menawan dengan garis wajah mirip Sasuke. Perangainya sangat anggun dan sangat menyukai boneka bahkan membawa bonekanya saat latihan. _Sharingan_nya baru saja aktif tahun ini dan itu membuatnya menangis karena ia hanya ingin menjadi seperti _Kaa-san_-nya, seorang _medic-nin_. Tapi atas rayuan gombal dan bujukan maut kakak tertuanya, Yoru, selama beberapa minggu kemudian Tsuyu dapat menerima tanggung jawabnya sebagai penerus _kekkai genkai_ Uchiha.

**Uchiha Sora**, gadis berumur tujuh tahun yang entah mengapa hingga saat ini masih cadel. Dan karena itulah ia sering diejek sampai menangis, hingga Tsubasa sering mengamuk pada siapa saja yang mengejek Sora. Secara fisik, Sora adalah replika Sakura termasuk jidat lebarnya. Sora begitu bersikeras ingin memiliki _sharingan_ dan mengelak kalau ia lebih berbakat di bidang medis. Padahal, ia bisa mempelajari ilmu medis dengan mudah dan cepat dari Sakura dulu.

Yang terakhir…

**Uchiha Niji**, ehm… sebenarnya yang ini kebobolan. Sasuke merasa bersalah karena kelepasan yang satu ini, ia juga sangat mengkhawatirkan isterinya saat akan melahirkan Niji karena Sakura sudah berumur hampir kepala empat. Tapi syukurlah Niji lahir dengan selamat dan Sakura baik-baik saja. Niji, dua tahun dan benar-benar replika Sasuke sampai ke sifat-sifatnya.

"Um, beratmu bertambah, ya, Niji-_kun_…" Ino bergumam sambil mencatat berat Niji di tahun kedua. Niji dengan tampang datar di pangkuan ayahnya hanya menatap datar Ino yang sedang mencoba menggoda Niji dengan wajah yang dibuat selucu mungkin. Tapi sayang tak bereaksi, justru Ino merasa Niji memberinya tatapan aneh.

"Anak yang terakhir ini pelit senyum sekali." Celetuk Ino pura-pura kesal.

"Seperti ayahnya," kekeh Sakura.

Uchiha Sasuke, dengan kimono putih duduk secara gagah dan memangku Uchiha Niji yang berumur dua tahun yang bahkan masih memeluk botol susu. Replikanya. Benar-benar replika dari wajah, rambut, mata, hingga baju mereka, bahkan sampai ke ekspresi-ekspresi datarnya. Mengerikan.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke dan Niji—yang seolah mengerti—secara bersamaan.

Anak-anak pun berpamitan ke kamar mereka masing-masing setelah selesai di periksa perkembangannya, kecuali Niji—balita dua tahun itu bersikeras berada di pangkuan ayahnya atau menangis.

"Oh ya, Sai… Ino… Maaf sepertinya objek pengamatan kalian akan bertambah." cengir Sakura sambil menyipitkan mata tidak enak, tangannya mengelus-elus perutnya sendiri di balik meja. Melihat gelagat dan cengiran sahabatnya itu Ino langsung membelalakan mata.

"APA?" kini tatapan tajam Ino lemparkan kepada Sasuke. "Kau gila? Isterimu sudah menginjak kepala empat, Sasuke!"

Sasuke membuang mukanya dengan semburat tipis di kedua pipinya. "Aku tidak sengaja, sungguh."

"Sudah… sudah, tidak apa-apa. Sasuke-_kun_ sudah berjanji ini yang terakhir." bela Sakura.

"Terakhir kalinya kebobolan?" sambung Ino sambil geleng-geleng kepala, membereskan catatannya dan bersiap-siap pulang, "Ya, Tuhan. Lindungilah sahabatku ini." Lanjut Ino pura-pura iba yang membuat Sakura tertawa kecil.

Ino dan Sai pun berpamitan pulang, Sakura dan Sasuke yang menggendong Niji mengantar mereka hingga pintu utama.

"Sasuke, kusarankan pakailah pengaman walau kutahu rasanya mungkin tidak senikmat… _ittai!_" Sai mengelus-elus kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak keras oleh Ino.

"Tidak sopan! Ada Niji-_kun_ di sini!"

"Niji tak kan mengerti, Ino!"

.

==00==00==00==

.

"Niji sudah tidur di kamarnya," terang Sakura sambil duduk di pinggi ranjang sambil menggerak-gerakan lehernya untuk mengurangi pegal. Memiliki banyak anak itu sangat sangat sangat melelahkan.

Sasuke yang sebelumnya berbaring di ranjang pun kini bangkit untuk memeluk Sakura dari belakang, dagunya ia sandarkan pada pundak wanita berambut merah muda itu.

"Maaf," bisik Sasuke yang membuat Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya, jarang sekali Sasuke minta maaf apalagi kalau tidak ada masalah.

"Maaf kenapa?" Sakura menoleh melepaskan pelukan suaminya untuk menatap wajah Sasuke yang sepertinya agak pucat.

"Maaf karena sudah membebanimu," tangan Sasuke terjulur merapihkan helaian rambut Sakura yang sudah panjang dan sedikit demi sedikit terdapat uban. "Kau pasti sangat lelah, maafkan aku—"

Telunjuk Sakura menempel di bibir suaminya, "Sejak kapan aku merasa keberatan? Ini keluargaku, keluarga kita. Mereka anak kau dan aku. Aku senang bisa mengurus dan menjaga kalian semua."

Kini tangan Sakura yang balas merapihkan rambut Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin agak kaku, beberapa helai putih pun sudah tidak dapat disembunyikan lagi. Sakura tersenyum melihat helaian putih itu, "Kau tahu, ini masih seperti mimpi saat aku menyadari kita sudah hidup berdua dua pulu tahun. Tidak terasa ya, rasanya baru kemarin aku menangis karena kau meninggalkanku dan Konoha…"

"Sakura…"

Sasuke pun memeluk Sakura karena tak ingin isterinya itu membahas kesalahannya yang membuat hatinya sedikit tercubit. Sakura tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sasuke, ia dapat merasakan pelukan suaminya itu bertambah erat namun tidak sampai membuatnya sesak.

"Jaga kesehatanmu, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu hanya karena kecerobohanku."

"Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura memotong dan melepas pelukannya, ia mengelus perutnya. "Ini bukan kecerobohan, ini anugerah."

Mata Sasuke terlihat sayu menatap isterinya, Sakura pun menjulurkan tangannya ke dahi Sasuke. "Pantas Sasuke-_kun_ mendadak cerewet, sedang demam rupanya."

Sakura membaringkan Sasuke kemudian beranjak pergi namun Sasuke menahannya. "Mau kemana?"

"Mengambilkanmu obat dan air."

"Tidak perlu." Sasuke mencoba menuntun Sakura agar ikut berbaring bersamanya tapi wanita itu tetap berusaha melepaskan genggaman suaminya dengan lembut. "Sakura, kalau kau tidak sedang hamil, pasti sudah aku banting agar di sampingku."

Sakura mendengus dengan mata menyipit, "Coba saja, mana berani Sasuke-_kun_ melukai anakku." Jeda sebentar, Sakura mengelus perutnya dengan tangan yang terbebas dari Sasuke. "Sekarang, biarkan aku pergi sebentar dan kembali membawa obatmu."

Sakura kembali melepaskan pelan-pelan cengkraman tangan panas Sasuke. Lihat saja, suhu tubuhnya sudah sepanas itu tapi bersikeras melarang Sakura mengambil obat. "Sasuke-_kun_… jangan seperti anak kecil, aku hanya sebentar dan kembali."

Sasuke cemberut mirip seperti Niji yang marah kalau dipaksa terlepas dari ayahnya. Ekspresinya yang seperti ini seringkali ditunjukan hanya pada sang isteri. Alis kelamnya mengkerut, bibirnya **sedikit**—hanya sedikit sekali—mengerucut dengan mata separuh terbuka.

"Sasuke-_kuuun_."

"Sakura."

"Kumohon, Sasuke-_kun_, hanya sebentar…"

"Kumohon, Sakura, hanya semalam…"

"Sasuke-_kun_, kalau kau tidak melepaskanku aku akan…"

"Sakura… kelon…" potong Sasuke dengan nada polos dan wajah tetap merenggut seperti anak kecil. Lihat, sama sekali tidak sinkron dengan beberapa helai uban di wajahnya, untung ia masih sangat tampan.

"Sakuraaa, kelooon." Ulang Sasuke lagi menarik-narik kecil tangan isterinya. Sakura menghela napas lelah dan tetap berusaha bersabar menghadapi suaminya yang mendadak manja di tengah lelah tubuhnya.

"Iya, Sasuke-_kun_ nanti aku kelonin, tapi minum obatnya dulu, oke? Kuambilkan sebentar."

"Keloooon!" Karena kesal, Sasuke pun bangkit dan memeluk isterinya hingga Sakura tergeser dan dibaringkan paksa di sebelah Sasuke. Pria berumur empat puluh tahunan itu langsung membekap sang isteri sambil menggerutu tak jelas karena Sakura susah sekali menurutinya.

Sakura menghela napas, sekeren-kerennya Uchiha Sasuke, akan berubah menjadi pribadi yang seperti balita rewel dan kerap kali merengek tak jelas maunya apa kalau sedang demam seperti ini. Akhirnya mengalah adalah hal yang dipilihnya, ketimbang Sasuke marah-marah nantinya.

Sakura dapat merasakan Sasuke beringsut agak turun menyamankan diri di lehernya dan memeluk pinggangnya. Sakura pun balas memeluk dan mengelus-elus punggung suaminya yang masih bergumam-gumam. Sasuke bergumam dengan mata tertutup dan suara makin tak jelas, beberapa dapat Sakura tangkap maksudnya kalau pria itu hanya ingin istirahat dan baiknya sang isteri menurut saja.

"_Otou-san_ tidak keren lagi." Uchiha Yoru menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan tampang sekentara mungkin kalau sedang sedikit _shock_. Yoru sedang berdiri di depan kamar orang tuanya yang sedikit terbuka. Ayahnya… Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang pria hebat berumur empat puluh tahun yang masih sangat tampan, ketua ANBU pula, ayah dari ketujuh—ah maksudnya (akan) delapan anak. Seorang kepala keluarga yang bijaksana dan sangat berwibawa serta dihormati anak-anaknya. "Sungguh, _otou-san _tidak keren lagi."

Remaja delapan belas tahun itu pun membalikkan badan bergegas kembali ke kamarnya dengan gulungan kertas yang kembali ia kantongi, "Besok saja nanyanya, kalau _Otou-san_ sudah kembali keren."

.

.

.

_**Owari…**_

_Kok aneh banget ya? Kayaknya fictnya kurang nyambung sama temanya deh. ^^" maaf #bungkuk2sampegelundungan_


End file.
